villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donato Porpora
Donato Porpora (ドナート ・ ポルポラ, Donāto Porupora) is a ghoul and the father figure to Koutarou Amon in the dark fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. He posed as a kindly priest at an orphanage, secretly feeding on the children in his care before being discovered and arrested. He was later revealed to be a member of the ghoul anarchist group, the Clowns. Initially a minor but vital character in the first series, he becomes one of the secondary antagonists in the sequel series ''Tokyo Ghoul:re ''alongside fellow Clown Uta after being freed from the ghoul prison Cochlea and joining up with Kichimura Washuu. He is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in the Japanese dubbed version, and Greg Dulcie in the English dubbed version. Personality Donato Porpora is a very intelligent and perceptive ghoul who could easily play off of others insecurities and manipulate them, such as with Amon, Haise Sasaki and Kuki Urie. He speaks in a very quiet tone, and is often polite to those he speaks with. Despite his relaxed behaviour, he is a very sadistic man, having no qualms about killing children and enjoys sitting back and listening to/watching mayhem unfold. Even after aligning himself with Furuta, like the other Clowns, he holds on to his own goals. He was very knowledgeable and the CCG kept him alive in order to use him for information gathering. He appears to be fond of Haise whenever he arrives to talk with him, and fascinated with his mindset. He also seemed to have some love for Amon, whom he cared for in the past. Even when he grew up, Donato still held interest in him and did not appear to want to kill him. Summary Past In the past, Donato had been taking care of a number of orphans, including Koutarou Amon, in a small church. However, unbeknownst to them, he had been feeding upon the children one by one. When a young Amon discovered this one day, Donato simply told him that their playtime was overn and chose not to kill him, but instead, use the boy as a helper. Sometime later, Donato's crimes were uncovered by the CCG and he was captured and arrested whilst Amon was rescued and enrolled into the CCG. Tokyo Ghoul Lab Raid arc Donato first appears in the Lab Raid arc for the first series when Koutarou Amon and his partner, Akira Mado, visit him in the maximum ghoul prison Cochlea in order to question him on a recent Aogiri Tree attack. He greets them affably and talks with Amon, spending his time mocking him on a number of things such as his recently deceased partner Kureo Mado, his current partner and their own relationship. Donato asked him about the cross he continued to wear and Amon stated that it was a symbol of remembrance so he would never forget what happened in the orphanage. In regard to Aogiri, Donato claimed he knew nothing about the attack and cryptically told Amon that instead of following the "White Rabbit", he should follow "Alice" instead. Tokyo Ghoul:re Torso Investigation arc Two years later, Donato is still being kept alive by the CCG for his usefulness. He returns early on in the sequel when Haise Sasaki (an amnesiac Ken Kaneki) and his squad partner, Tooru Mutsuki, visit him in his cell asking for his information on ghoul serial killer Karao Saeki, also known as Torso. Donato takes glee in taunting Mutsuki throughout the visit, describing in great detail his desire to consume his innards. Haise stops him and details the info currently gathered on Torso. Donato deduces that he is using a vehicle to get around the city, and concludes that he must be a taxi driver. After a failed attempt at securing Torso, Haise visits Donato alone and apologises for it despite the assistance. Donato simply dismissed it due to enjoying their visits. He brought up Haise's repressed memories and noted that he appeared much more worried than before. Haise reveals that he believes Serpent, a ghoul who attacked him during the Torso investigation, is someone from his past. Donato brought up another ghoul whom he believed was connected to Haise's past and could help him unlock it. Rushima Landing Operation arc Months later, during the CCG invasion of Rushima, a mass breakout occurred in Cochlea after Haise, now remembering he was Kaneki, opened the cells in order to free Hinami Fueguchi. In the midst of the chaos, Donato snuck up behind the prison warden and killed him. At that moment, Uta entered the room and tossed him his old clown mask, whilst Donato suggested they go meet their new "king". In the aftermath of the battle, he participated in the assassination of CCG chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu alongside Uta and Kichimura Washuu. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Paranormal Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists